


Mr. Boss-Man

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Hey! I’m the boss around here and am I supposed to be impressed?





	Mr. Boss-Man

You quickly gathered the sides, coffees, and phones into your arms as you followed the camera crew. The scene Jared and Jensen were filming was a moving one, so the crew had to just trail behind the boys and you were in charge of all of their stuff.

You had been working on set for a couple weeks now, basically as an errand-girl. It was a fun job, and just an internship until you finished school and could be an actual Production Assistant. Luckily, your mentor teacher was friends with lots of people on the CW, and he had gotten you an in for the internship with Supernatural this season.

You were having a blast, especially having been assigned to Jared and Jensen as their personal “keeper”. The show runners had teased that they needed someone specifically to corral the boys, so they put you in charge of J2’s schedule, giving you the impossible task of keeping the boys in line.

You learned in the first few days that there was no way that you could actually keep them in line 100%, but you were doing your best, and they had improved their timeliness drastically since you’d been there. 

Not only were you helping the show keep on schedule but you were becoming fast friends with Jared and Jensen. They had immediately taken a liking to you, and enjoyed teasing and flirting with you mercilessly as you kept up with them.

The scene wrapped and you made your way to the boys. You handed them their coffee and phones, knowing they would want to check them immediately. They were joking about something Jared had tripped on, hoping that they wouldn’t have to do the scene yet again. You stood to the side, half listening to the boys and half listening for director instructions, knowing they would miss anything that was said.

“Alright, people, that’s a wrap for the day!” you heard, and you looked to J2. They hadn’t notice anyone saying anything, so you stuffed the sides under your arm and grabbed the boys elbows, herding them over to your golf cart and pushing them to sit down before you turned it on. You drove them through the lot, stopping at wardrobe for them to get out and change.

“Go, guys,” you had to encourage, the boys too distracted joking with each other to notice where they were. 

“Thanks, Y/N,” Jared said to you, as he and Jensen climbed the stairs of the trailer to change. 

You waited in the cart, looking over the schedule for the next day. Jensen was the first one out of the trailer, and he sat next to you in the golf cart.

“So we’re done for the day, and I’ll drive y’all back to your trailers for a pit-stop before taking the two of you home,” you started giving Jensen the run down, looking at him to make sure he was listening. “Tomorrow morning your call is 6 am, so you need to go to bed early because I’m picking you up at 5:30. I’ll bring coffee and that muffin you like to make sure that you’re at least partially functional.” You handed Jensen his sides. “They’re doing scene 12 first thing, so look over your lines. It’s a Dean – victim scene, so you’ll be working with the guest star…”

You finally stopped speaking to review your mental checklist, making sure that you didn’t miss anything. Jensen took the pause to put his hand on yours that was holding the schedule.

“ **Hey** ,” Jensen teased, “ **I’m the boss around here and am I supposed to be impressed?** You’re _definitely_ not working hard enough for me, here, sweetheart.”

You smiled at Jensen’s tease. “Yea, yea, Mr Boss-Man. I just need to make sure that you’re where you’re supposed to be, when you’re supposed to be there.”

Jensen chuckled, brushing your hair out of your face and behind your ear. “Thanks, Y/N, truly. You’re a life saver.”

You blushed under Jensen’s gaze, and were only slightly grateful that Jared took that moment to hop out of the wardrobe trailer. He hopped in the back, instantly demanding all of Jensen’s attention, which let you concentrate on getting the boys to their trailers, then to the car, and home.

You tried to push the butterflies from your stomach that Jensen had awoken, hoping that maybe next time Jared wouldn’t interrupt.


End file.
